


Can you keep a secret?

by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Any Two Guys, Embedded Video, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Любые два парня, Паранормальные явления, Содержит видео, магия
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: Гарри и Том поженились, и Гарри переехал в поместье Риддла. И тогда он понимает, что обаятельный улыбчивый Том не так-то прост, а его дом полон призраков.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Can you keep a secret?

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором браки между мужчинами не порицаются обществом и считаются нормой.


End file.
